Ruang 2 Kans
by ADIKTIF
Summary: Kagami, tidak lolos NBA bukan akhir dari segalanya. (peserta 07 Jetstruck)


Future Fic, alternative jobs

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 _._

" _Taiga, kau ini menyedihkan..."_

 _Ia melihat bosnya. Tubuh kecilnya melumer dengan dinding… Asap dimana-mana… Suara manusia bersahut-sahutan, kantor ini lebih seperti pasar. Semuanya tertawa sembari duduk di atas meja._

 _Tanah merosot turun dan dari ujung matanya—lubang hitam. Titik abisal mendekat, akan melahapnya bulat—_

"… _lebih dari teman…"_

Taiga tersentak bangun, jantungnya berdebar dan syaraf tubuhnya merespon lambat, seperti nyawanya terhempas ke tubuh. Ia mengatur nafasnya sembari mencari jam digitalnya, mengapa ia tidak mendengar respon? Jam menunjukkan 23:50.

Dengan gerakan terlalu cepat, ia terbangun sembari merogoh _smartphone_ yang sedang ia colokkan ke _charger,_ menunjukkan jam 07:46.

" _Shit,"_ ia mengutuk, mengesap nafas antara giginya. Kepalanya pusing saat ia berdiri, dan ia menghantuk tulang kakinya ke kaki meja. Mengutuk lagi sembari melompat satu kaki ke kamar mandi. Ia mandi sesingkatnya, menyambar sembarang kemeja, dasi, celana, dan kaus kaki sebelum mengecek aktentasnya. Ia melewati sarapan, membawa aktentas dan mapnya, hampir lupa membawa kunci mobil.

Lift seakan begitu lambat, mengingatkan pada mimpinya. Ia hampir melewati mobil Tatsuya, mobil kei 660cc berwarna putih, berplat kuning—seperti sebagian besar di basement apartemennya—jika tidak karena stiker _custom_ keluarga dengan kartun kucing kecil dan kucing besar beserta lima anak kucing berjejer disampingnya.

Taiga _menghambur_ masuk pintu kiri dan mengutuk kebiasaan buruk salah masuk kursi penumpang, tidak masuk seperti orang normal, langsung meloncat ke kursi sampingnya. Memakai sabuk saat mobil sudah berjalan.

Membawa mobil mini keluar Arakawa-ku, ia harus melewati jalan-jalan sempit sampai ke jalan besar. Mendekati kawasan ramai Akihabara, Kagami melewati batas kecepatan ke 120 mph. Ia tahu ia salah, tetapi jam menerornya untuk memotong jalan, _matilah!_ Betul saja. Sebuah mobil polisi mengejarnya.

Suara mobil polisi seakan begitu dekat, meningkatkan paranoianya, dan ia segera tancap gas melewati lampu merah. Taiga menggigit bibir gugup saat matanya melirik jam, 08:10. Ia mempercepat, telat melihat taxi dari sisi kiri. Taiga otomatis banting setir saat taxi nyaris menyundul moncong mobilnya, hanya untuk tergelincir ke sebuah pohon botak dan menerobos pagar jalan.

Oh, Tuhan, ia hampir membentur kepalanya. Kapnya meloncat terbuka, mengeluarkan asap dari dalamnya. Ia hanya bisa melongo saat ada ranting jatuh dan terbakar, apinya berkobar mengolok nasibnya. Ia belum selesai memproses kejadian ini saat sebuah senapan diarahkan ke kepalanya dari balik jendela.

Semua terasa terlalu cepat saat ia membuka pintunya, sebuah tangan kekar menarik lengannya dan mengempaskan tubuhnya ke sisi mobilnya. Kepalanya menghantuk atap mobil. "Jangan bergerak!" bentak polisi tersebut. Mendengar gemerincing borgol di pergelangannya, Taiga segera menarik tangan sang polisi, satu tangan yang bebas menyambar map persis di samping jok dan berlari ke lobi.

Ia mendengar suara terkejut orang-orang, melihat _s_ eorang pria lari dengan seorang polisi lalu lintas mengekorinya. Tetapi ia terlalu panik ia tidak peduli. Ia menampar map ke meja lobi, mengejutkan resepsionis.

"Tolong," geramnya tersengal-sengal, "serahkan ke Mari, asisten Hochida-san dan beri tahu aku sudah kirim presentasinya!" Miyako-san terlihat takut, tetapi sebelum Kagami menjelaskan, rasa perih menyebar di daerah tengkuknya.

Pandangannya gelap.

.

" _Kagami-kun… Kagami-kun…"_

 _Ia mencium eucalyptus, suara Kuroko seperti jauh tetapi dekat. Tunggu… bukannya Daycare-nya jauh di Urayasu? Ia mendengar gumaman lain. Mengapa banyak orang? Apa ia tertidur di tempat umum? Memalukan._

" _Oi, Bakagami…"_

… _panggilan itu…_

Taiga membuka mata, cahaya memasuki retina terlalu cepat untuk ia registrasi, tetapi ia menangkap dua siluet memayunginya. Ia merengut bingung… mengapa tengkuknya sakit sekali? Ia mengerjap melihat rompi biru tua, kemeja lengan pendek biru muda… heh, polisi. SIal. Seorang bersurai biru pucat berkemeja polo putih tulang, mengayunkan balsam ke hidungnya dan tengah merengut walau air mukanya tidak kental dengan emosi.

"Kuroko," gumamnya lirih, ah, baru terasa betapa pening kepalanya. Ia mendengar Kuroko menghela nafas, bergumam pada polisi yang ada di hadapannya. Ia menangkap kata 'stres kerja' dan 'kondisi buruk'.

Taiga perlahan menduduki tubuhnya, ia baru sadar polisi ini memakai kacamata hitam. Rambutnya biru dongker, kulit coklat hangat, ia tengah berbincang dengan Kuroko seperti kekasih lama. Tetapi ia tahu ini bukan rekonsiliasi cinta…

"Aomine…!" suaranya serak dan nama yang ia ucapkan terasa sedikit pahit di lidah, tetapi ia tidak akan pernah lupa rival basketnya.

 _Aomine_ memutar tubuhnya dan melepas kacamatanya. Taiga baru sadar posisinya. Taiga tertidur di sebuah sofa dan Aomine duduk di ujungnya, perasaan dingin dan mual bersandar di dasar perutnya. Ia juga baru sadar ia bukan di kantornya, orang-orang berseragam biru tua menunjukkan ia di kantor polisi.

Ia tahu Aomine memperhatikannya, sepasang mata biru tua menelaahnya tajam, memberi atmosfer yang tidak nyaman. Aomine membuka mulutnya perlahan, "kau tahu apa yang kau perbuat, kan?"

Taiga merengut, suara Aomine terdengar lebih serak dan lebih tenang, terpoles oleh umur. Perubahan itu tanpa sadar membuatnya marah. "Lihat, aku tahu apa yang aku perbuat, tetapi kau tidak perlu memukulku!"

Aomine memicingkan matanya, bibirnya menekuk turun dan alisnya bertaut. "Apa masalahmu? Kau melewati batas kecepatan. Sudah tahu itu kau malah kabur, lihat kau hampir celaka!"

Taiga mendengus kesal, menunduk dan mendapati tangannya… terborgol, "Aomine, apa-apaan ini?!"

"Tch… tenaang… Tetsu yang menyuruhku menahanmu kalau kau mau lari." ia merogoh kantungnya dan memancing kuncinya, membuka borgolnya. "Aku akan pergi setelah bosku menanganimu."

Taiga mengelus pergelangannya dan membuang muka, dadanya terasa panas dan ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusannya. Ia mendapati Kuroko menghela nafas sembari menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Kagami-kun… tolong tenang, aku sudah berbicara ke Ogiwara-kun, ia akan membantu mengurusi asuransimu. Kita lebih khawatir jika kamu terluka."

Bahu Kagami turun dan ia menghela nafas, "yang terluka hanya tengkukku karena _seseorang_ memukulku pingsan."

"Kau butuh itu!"

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh apa?!"

Keduanya saling melotot, Kuroko memijat glabellanya yang tidak pusing. Seorang pria datang dengan sepiring muffin dan segelas kopi, memecahkan tegang. "Kita reuni, ya? Pagi-pagi sudah ribut."

Imayoshi Shouchi duduk berseberangan mereka, meletakkan piring di meja kopi yang harumnya menggiurkan. _Imayoshi_ bosnya Aomine? Taiga mendeteksi ironi. Kuroko menunduk hormat dan Kagami mengikutinya, Aomine langsung memberi sebuah notes kecil yang Kagami yakin berisi catatannya.

"Hmm… kau mau pergi secepatnya, Aomine-kun?" tanyanya saat Aomine sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ada panggilan di Ichigaya, bos _,"_ jawab Aomine kasual, menyunggingkan _senyum_ kecil. Taiga merinding horor.

"Hmm… silahkan," Imayoshi lalu kembali ke Kagami dan Kuroko, "ah, Kagami-kun harus berterima kasih dulu, Aomine-kun meminta untuk meringankan dendamu."

 _Ha? Bercanda?_ Kagami menganga panik dan malu, lebih saat melihat Aomine terlihat salah tingkah dan mengacak rambutnya seperti seorang remaja. Kuroko bahkan menunduk menahan tawa, Taiga merasa ia dipermainkan. "A-Aku tidak butuh dikasihani—"

 _Krutuk, krutuk…_

" _Pft."_ Kuroko _tertawa._ Menutup mulutnya walau tidak ada suara _,_ kedua polisi di depan mereka terdiam, dan Kagami tahu wajahnya semerah lobster sekarang. Tanpa ada peringatan, Aomine langsung menyambar muffin di meja dan mendorongnya ke mulut Kagami.

"Keh, _ini_ alasan mengapa kami "mengasihanimu", pintar."

…Kagami harus dipegang tiga polisi untuk tidak menghajar Aomine dan mendapat tiket lagi.

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ceroboh?!" fantofel kulit menghentak-hentak lantai berkarpet, menuju ruangan dengan plat nama _Hochida Takeru,_ sementara kaki-kaki jenjang dengan sabar mengikuti dengan telinga panas.

Taiga merutuk dalam hati dan wajahnya yang merengut, ia berharap matanya mengeluarkan _laser_ yang melubangi kepala bosnya. "Kau mau membuatku malu di depan departemen lain? Tidak masalah, selama tugasmu dikerjakan. Tetapi saya tidak mau dengan presentasi yang kamu buat. Kita harus membuat sebuah _progress_ , Taiga, tunjukkan statistik penjualan kita terakhir di Beijing, kau mau kerja sama ini tidak lancar? Apa aku harus memakai orang lain…"

 _Omong saja terus…_ pikiran Taiga jengkel, _aku tidak percaya. Ini teman ayah? Orang ini psikopat._ Taiga membiarkan bosnya menyerocos sembari meremas-remas stress ball, Taiga sudah hapal kebiasaannya. Ia menutup pintu dan duduk saat Hochida-san sudah duduk, ayunan Newton bergoyang harmonis dari satu pendulum ke pendulum lain, saling mengayun membentuk hukum kekekalan momentum dan kekelan energi, gerakannya menghipnotis.

 _Taiga ingat ia memperhatikan ayunan Newton yang sama, sebulan yang lalu sehari setelah ia sampai dari pesawatnya. Ia gugup. Wajar, hari pertama. Ia ingat Hochida-san, senyumnya lebar matanya kecil dengan cincin giok di dua jari tangan kanan. Ia masih sedikit_ jetlag _, tetapi ia mendengar setiap regulasi yang dipaparkan dengan bosan._

" _Kau memiliki kesempatan sukses dengan gelarmu di UCLA, Taiga."_

 _Ya… ya, terdengar seru. Bagimu, mungkin. Taiga tidak benar-benar peduli. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat mendapat tugas pertamanya. "Kau akan suka disini, tugas pertamamu, tolong berikan ini ke Chihiro." Bosnya menyerahkan sebuah folder, "dia akan tahu apa yang kau perlu lakukan dan dia akan membantumu sedikit mengenal departemen kita."_

 _Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia keluar untuk mencari 'Chihiro'. Mari-san, asisten bosnya, menunjukkannya ke bilik paling ujung da Taiga bertemu dengan orang yang… tidak ia sangka. Duduk dengan satu kaki di atas dan sebuah figurin Ringo-tan bertengger di atas CPU-nya, pengganti 'Phantom Sixth Man' sembari membaca filenya._

" _Mayuzumi Chihiro-nya Rakuzan."_

 _Mayuzumi menaikkan alis, matanya memancing folder yang Taiga bawa dan ia meletakkan kakinya turun. "_ Ace of Seirin, _" sapanya, "_ kau _yang dimaksud oleh Hochida-san?" ia berdengung tertarik._

" _Ya, aku baru saja sampai kemarin," ujar Taiga masih kurang percaya, dunia begitu sempit. "Hochida-san memintaku memberimu ini dan ia bilang kau bisa membantuku mengenal departemen lebih cepat…?"_

 _Mayuzumi mengusap dagunya pelan dan Taiga baru sadar ada_ stubble _menghiasi wajahnya yang selalu tidak menindikasi ekspresi apapun tetapi kali ini ia menyunggingkan senyum, dan Taiga tidak mengerti kilatan mata itu, seperti prihatin? Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk dijabat,_

" _Selamat datang di neraka."_

Neraka adalah definisi paling konkrit. Taiga tidak tahu kapan bosnya mengganti topik, tapi ia sedetik telat saat bosnya menjentikkan jari depan muka. "Taiga! Taiga! Melamun lagi?!", Taiga hanya membuka mulutnya bingung lalu menunduk.

"Maaf," gumamnya otomatis karena ia tidak ingin berkonflik dengan bosnya, tidak saat ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan kejadian pagi itu. "Presentasinya saya akan ganti. Apa lusa bisa?"

Bosnya hanya menghela nafas dan mendongakkan hidung, "terserah dan jangan sampai telat. Ingat, kita ada rapat besoknya." Taiga bergegas mengangguk, saat ia keluar dari ruangan bosnya, ia menghela nafas.

Pulang dari kantornya, ia terpaksa mengambil kereta untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Besok setidaknya mengurusi surat-surat asuransi, bertemu Tatsuya—suara klakson mobil mengganggu lamunannya. Sebuah mobil polisi menepi, memberinya firasat buruk. Jendela kursi penumpang diturunkan, menunjukkan soerang polisi dengan kacamata hitamnya. "Butuh antaran?"

Kagami memicingkan matanya tetapi menahan kata-kata kasar. Ia membuang muka sembari mempercepat jalannya. Ia mengeraskan rahangnya saat mobil polisi itu mengklakson lagi. Bukannya ia ada shift untuk menjaga di suatu tempat? Sumpah, Aomine menyebalkan.

"Hei, kali ini aku lagi baik."

Kagami menghiraukan senyuman menyebalkannya, jika tidak semakin menyebalkan karena Aomine terlihat _bahagia_ dengan posisinya tidak dalam sepatu Kagami.

"Kagami, aku minta maaf."

Kagami ingin mengorek telinganya, mungkin pendengaran rusak karena suara kencang tabrakan tadi pagi? Tetapi hatinya berkata keras ia mendengar _Aomine Daiki_ meminta maaf kepadanya. Tanpa sadar ia memperlambat jalannya.

"Hei, Kagami, dengarkan. _Aku minta maaf_ ," dan itu lagi, suara tenang yang sama, nada asing dari suara yang familiar. Ada perasaan dingin menusuk di dadanya. Kagami ingin marah karena Aomine seakan-akan bisa lebih… _dewasa_ darinya. Ia lalu ingin marah kepada dirinya sendiri untuk berpikir seperti itu. Aomine melanjutkan, "bagaimana kalau aku traktir makan malam?"

Kagami berhenti, begitu juga mobil yang memperlambat, ia menatap Aomine dengan ragu. _Lagian, itu salahku masih melanggar peraturan…_ tetapi suara yang lain berkata, _Aomine, kan, brengsek. Kau telah berharap lebih. Dia tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang. Apa kau akan menurunkan siagamu hanya karena makan malam?_

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Taiga bertanya hati-hati. Ia mengawasi Aomine menarik turun kacamata hitamnya, tetapi ia hindari tatapannya.

"Aku mau minta maaf, apa itu salah?"

Kagami merasa ingin tertawa, suaranya bergetar karena tawa yang ia tahan. "Kau? _Minta maaf_?!" ia melihat Aomine seperti ingin memutar matanya sembari mematikan mesin.

"Tch, jangan membuatku berubah pikiran."

Kagami membalas, "tch, jadi memang tidak sungguh-sungguh."

Aomine _menggeram,_ tangannya mencengkram setir. "Kau—" ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan Kagami menaikkan alis penuh ekspektasi, tetapi Aomine menutup matanya sembari mendesah, "masuk saja, _Taiga,_ aku janji akan traktir semuanya."

Kagami terkejut mendengar nama kecilnya, asing keluar dari mulut Aomine. Ia hampir lupa ingin menjawab apa, tetapi ia membalas, "…kau tahu pola makanku seperti apa, kan?"

Aomine sekarang benar-benar berdecak dan memutar bola mata, membuka kursi penumpang. "masuk saja, berengsek. Maka dari itu, tidak bisa lihat aku ambil risiko?"

Taiga terlihat ragu tetapi tetap masuk dengan canggung. Punggungnya nyaris tidak menyentuh senderan, aktentasnya dipangkuan. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih, membanting pintu terlalu keras dari yang ia maksud.

"Sama-sama, bodoh, kau membuatku migrain seharian," dengus Daiki sembari menyalakan mesin.

Kagami tersinggung, membalas, "siapa juga yang mau diurusi, orang aneh. Aku hanya melewati batas kecepatan, tetapi seakan aku membunuh orang."

Aomine membentak, "hei, aku tidak mau dipanggil orang aneh denganmu!" Ia menekan gas, membawa mereka ke keramaian Shinjuku.

"Brengsek."

"Babi."

"Idiot!"

"Alis cabang!"

Kagami menghempaskan tubuh kesal, menghembuskan " _fuck you_ ," sembari menatap jalan. Dadanya berdebar setelah argumen mereka, rasanya ingin melompat keluar mobil, lari kembali ke stasiun sebelum langit gelap, tetapi mungkin ia akan mati tertabrak… hahhh, tidak sepadan hanya karena bertengkar. Aomine bodoh.

Ia memandang langit sore, lampu jalan mulai menyala. Matahari tercelup di garis imajiner, membuat cipratan oranye tua dan ungu kebiru-tuaan… sudah sebulan berada di Jepang ia tidak menikmati pemandangan seperti ini.

Ia menatap refleksi Aomine yang mengemudi dengan mulus, lengan-lengan kekar memandu setir sembari ia menggumamkan sebuah lagu dibalik nafasnya. "Mau kemana kita?" tanya Taiga pelan.

Aomine terdiam sesaat. Kagami hampir berpikir Maji Burger, bukankah itu yang sering mereka makan saat dulu… setiap setelah one-on-one? Tetapi Aomine akhirnya berkata, " _Izakaya_ saja."

"Oh," Kagami menghitung sudah tiga yang mereka lalui. Tetapi mungkin Aomine membawa mereka lebih ke dalam.

Taiga balik menatap hiruk pikuk Shinjuku, gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan plang-plang neon mereka menyilaukan mata. Sebuah panggilan dari radio mengejutkannya, yang Aomine balas dengan kekehan, bercanda ringan sembari berkata ia sedang di Kabukichou, dan Kagami diam-diam berpikir… Betapa berbedanya Aomine sekarang.

.

Mereka melewati gerbang timur Kabukichou dan berhenti di sebuah pub bernama _Hanbey_. Pub rantai yang memiliki interior gaya '50-an, dengan bendera berbagai negara menggantung di langit-langit yang rendah, figurin astroboy di atas konter, dan poster-poster jadul yang memenuhi dinding.

"Berkelas, Aomine," gumamnya diam-diam kagum dengan suasana _retro_ yang dibawa.

Aomine hanya menyeringai songong sembari menyapa salah satu koki di balik konter yang sedang menyangrai apa yang Kagami cium daging ayam. "Aku pernah membantu toko ini saat ada perampokan," jelas Aomine melihat wajah bingung Kagami.

"Hmm… Aomine Daiki-sama, polisi yang _mulia_..."

" _Ha, ha_... iri? Hampir satu distrik mengenalku," balas Aomine.

"Bahkan pelacur disini?"

"Bahkan yang transvestite." Kagami memberi ekspresi ngeri yang Aomine balas dengan senyum percaya diri, "…bohong."

Mereka tengah berada di sebuah meja untuk dua orang, Kagami menyesal berhadapan dengan pria di depannya, meja terlalu kecil sampai lutut mereka bertemu. Izakaya sebagian besar mempunyai pencahayaan yang redup dan hangat, jendela yang pendek dengan tirai tipis. Taiga berharap bayangan mukanya yang kentara membuat tatapan membunuhnya lebih tajam.

"Nankotsu?" Aomine menyodorkan Kagami sepiring yang masih hangat. Kagami terlihat ragu karena sudah memesan sashimi. "Ambil saja, sejak kapan kamu pemalu?"

Kagami menggerutu, ia tidak tahu sebenarnya, tetapi ia tidak butuh Aomine terlihat sok di depannya. "Berhenti seperti orang senga, aku tahu apa itu nankotsu." Ia menelan dan menyambar sepotong dengan sumpitnya, melahap tanpa berpikir panjang.

Aomine hanya terdiam sembari menahan senyum puas melihat Kagami merutukkan beberapa sumpah serapah saat menggigit nankotsu-nya. Kagami menutup mulutnya, matanya berkaca menahan sakit. "Ugh, _Ahomine_! Shakit gigikhu!" seru Kagami dibalik telapaknya, menatap Aomine yang pipinya menggelembung menahan tawa.

"Pffft…!" Aomine menutup mulutnya dengan lengan, membuat Taiga semakin kesal. Aomine terbahak sampai beberapa pengunjung melirik mereka, membuat Kagami semakin merah. "Katanya sudah tahu?!" sengalnya di antara tawanya.

Telinga Kagami berdering aneh mendengar tawa itu, ia merasa pipinya panas dan nadinya berdegup cepat. "Tidak lucu," gumamnya, sembari melepehkan makanannya di tisu. "Aku akan memesan soba sepuluh mangkuk dan kau harus membayarnya," ancamnya.

Aomine berhenti tertawa, merengut lalu terdiam, "chee… pemarah sekali," ia mengangguk seolah lebih mengerti darinya, "aku tidak akan antar kau sampai apartemen."

"Aku bisa pakai taksi!"

"Aku tidak akan bayar makanan yang sudah kau telan!"

Kagami mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sebuah mantra bermain di otaknya agar menenangkannya, _tempat bahagia… tempat bahagia… bayangkan tempat bahagia—ah, persetan tempat bahagia,_ pikir Kagami sembari membayangkan sumpitnya melayang ke kedua mata biru dongker itu.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa bohong, makanan di pub ini enak. Apalagi setelah sekian lama ia makan hanya dari siap saji dan makanan instan. Mereka mendapat sup gratis dan Aomine memesan kudapan-kudapan jadul yang bahkan Kagami sendiri tidak tahu sebelumnya.

"Mau?" Aomine menyerahkan mangkuk logam dengan tiga es lilin gendut yang pendek, " _oppai ice,"_ membuat Kagami tersedak birnya.

"Ugh, dasar mesum!" hidungnya terbakar alkohol, bodoh!

"Memang judulnya itu!" seru Aomine membela diri, dan Kagami hanya menahan senyum saat Aomine menunjuk menu, tertera seperti yang Aomine katakan. Lalu, Aomine membuka ikatan dari es dan berlagak seperti _menyusu,_ dan Kagami benar-benar tidak bisa melepas tawanya. Kakinya menginjak sepatu bot Aomine, membuat empunya teriak.

"Kurang ajar, begitu sikapmu kepada orang yang mentraktirmu?"

"Aku sudah cukup ditraktir, tanpa antik mesummu!"

Aomine melempar sedotan, "apa salah terobsesi dengan payudara?!"

" _Sumpah, Aomine!"_ Kagami menunduk malu sembari geleng-geleng, "kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa berkata segamblang itu!"

Aomine menghabiskan es lilinnya, "sebagian besar rekan sedivisiku berkata seperti itu."

Lalu Aomine menceritakan tentang rekan-rekannya, atau tentang Imayoshi yang dari membimbingnya selama di akademi sampai menjadi bosnya. Kagami tidak tahu kapan mereka selesai, tetapi sampai ia meneguk bir ke-lima, waktu sudah begitu larut, dan rahangnya terasa begitu sakit karena terlalu banyak tawa.

"Aku… benci bos-bosku…." Kepala Taiga terasa terlalu ringan dan pandangannya tidak fokus, matanya hanya tertuju manik-manik biru dongker di depannya. " _Before, so many discrimination… Minors_ sepertiku, dan bosku mempromosiku karena ingin mengencaniku. _What a douchebag,_ bosku kali ini… dia hanya suka kepadaku karena aku lulusan UCLA. _"_

Wajah Taiga panas oleh alkohol dan lehernya merah. Aomine sudah berhenti meminum sampai gelas ke-tiga, dan ia tengah menopang dagu memperhatikan tingkahnya, "tidak pernah mencoba menidurinya?"

Taiga terbahak, bahkan saat ia tidak tahu apa yang lucu. Aomine melebarkan mata terkejut dan menyengir. "Bodoh! Aku tidak berani membiarkan bosku menyentuhku bahkan saat dulu, Mr. Harvey—bosku di NYC—mengajakku ke Hilton," Taiga mencerocos, merengut saat melihat birnya sudah habis.

Senyuman Aomine sempat goyah dan ia menggigit bibir. Taiga tidak mengerti apa yang Aomine pikirkan. Aomine menarik gelas dari genggamannya, "sepertinya sudah cukup birnya."

Taiga merengut tetapi ia membiarkan Aomine mengambil gelasnya, kepalanya terasa begitu pusing setelah ia menyenderkan punggungnya. "Ugh, aku terlalu kenyang…" keluhnya lirih, lambungnya sedikit sakit dan pikirannya mulai berputar-putar, efek alkohol mulai menendang.

"Tch, kau mau memesan taksi dengan kondisi seperti itu? Akan aku ambilkan kantung plastik jika kamu mulai mual," dan Aomine bangkit untuk menuju konter, Taiga hanya memperhatikan tubuhnya dengan pusing, "Ayo pulang."

"Hmm…" gumam Kagami setuju, tubuhnya serasa gelatin. Ia merasakan Aomine mengangkat bahunya sampai keluar pintu, mendengar 'sampai bertemu kembali!' dan Aomine yang membalas, nafasnya hangat menyapu daun telinganya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" Taiga mendengar dirinya sendiri bertanya, merasakan angin malam yang dingin saat mereka berjalan ke mobil polisi, tubuh Aomine hangat menempel sisinya dan ia tidak mau berhenti menggelantunginya.

Aomine menghempaskannya ke kursi penumpang. Saat ia memasang sabuknya, Kagami mencengkram kemeja birunya. Sesaat Kagami lupa apa yang ia ingin ditanyakan, kembali menemukan mata biru itu tajam menangkapnya. Aomine menghela nafas, hangat menyapu philtrumnya. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang? Aku ingin meminta maaf."

"Atas apa?" suara Taiga bergetar, entah mengapa ia merasa panik. Mata Aomine bersirat berbagai emosi yang Kagami tidak bisa baca, cekramannya melonggar dan ia merasa sebuah keinginan yang hampir tidak bisa ia tahan, ingin merengkuh atau mendorong, semua perasaan berkonflik dan otaknya yang berkabut. "Ugh…"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku—ugh…" mata Aomine melebar panik, sedetik telat ia akan… "Aomine, menjauh— _hoeek…"_ Kagami memuntahkan isi perutnya tepat di celana Aomine dan Aomine mengerang sembari menutup mata jijik.

"Gah! Sumpah, Kagami…!" gertaknya kesal menonjok atap mobil. Ia tidak berani menunduk, sementara Taiga terkulai lemas dengan kepala berdentum kencang. "Ayo, pulang! Kita akan bahas nanti saja, kau akan melupakan sebagian besar malam ini, juga."

"Whoa-whoa, kau bawa aku kemana?" Taiga meronta saat Aomine mendorongnya masuk.

"Ke apartemenmu, bodoh!" seru Aomine, melepas botnya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat.

"Sayang sepatunya, bego…"

"Salah siapa?!"

"Sepatu bot itu tahu siapa yang lebih salah," dan memang Taiga tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan, nafasnya berat oleh kantuk. Aomine sempat memandangnya aneh, dan hal terakhir yang Kagami lihat sebelum ia terlelap adalah wajah lelah Aomine.

.

("Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hei, berterima kasih telah membawamu kembali ke apartemen, brengsek."

Kagami merasa perutnya perih setelah ia muntah, dan kepalanya pusing seperti dibantai. Seseorang telah membangunkannya pagi itu, hampir Taiga tinju karena ia tidak ingat membawa seseorang masuk apartemennya. Ia hanya ingat makan dengan Aomine dan sisanya hilang seperti amnesia sementara. "Tch, _makasih,"_ dengan nada terpaksa, "sekarang bukannya kau ada pekerjaan?"

"Kau juga ada. Sudah jam 06:20, loh."

" _Sial!"_ ia biarkan Aomine menguasai sofanya sementara Taiga luntang-lantung menyiapkan barang-barangnya sebelum ia telat, ia mungkin akan menggunakan metro tetapi ah… akan lebih lama, jika saja ia mempunyai mobil. Ia mencoba menghiraukan Aomine, tetapi ia bohong jika ia tidak bersyukur saat menemukan aspirin, segelas air, dan tamagoyaki yang setengah gosong di atas meja makan)

.

Rapat Hochida-san maksud adalah dengan sebuah perusahaan minyak, dengan CEO mereka Akashi Seijuurou.

Lucu. Karena setelah presentasi, Akashi mengajaknya makan siang. Tidak sebagai rekan kerja sama, tidak untuk membahas bisnis, tetapi sebagai teman lama. Ia tidak ingat kapan ia benar-benar dekat dengan Seijuurou kecuali saat mereka kelas dua. Saat mereka kelas tiga, Akashi menjabat kembali menjadi kapten untuk terakhirnya dan Kagami menjadi kapten Seirin. Intinya mereka dekat _dalam lapangan._

Mungkin lebih tepatnya yang paling dekat adalah Kuroko, Midorima, dan Murasakibara. Tetapi Kagami suka mengikuti bayangannya itu bertemu anggota Kiseki, yang menjadi lingkar temannya. Sejauh ini, sedekat itu hubungan Seijuurou dengan Taiga. Seijuurou membawanya ke restoran barat yang mewah di lantai dua Hotel Park Hyatt, traktirnya.

Walau canggung, makan siang dilalui dengan santai, dengan Seijuurou menceritakan tentang kabar teman-teman lamanya. Kise masuk penerbangan dan berhenti modelling, sekarang menjadi pilot di Japan Airlines, Kuroko menjadi guru daycare di Urayasu—"walau aku kira dia akan menjadi seorang penulis, mengingat dulu ia jurusan literatur."—lalu Midorima melanjutkan sekolah, Momoi menjadi pengacaranya.

Diantara perbincangan mereka, Akashi menyinggung tentang insidennya. "Aku dengar dari Kuroko tentang insidenmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Sedikit _hectic,_ tetapi aku sudah mengontak asuransiku dan aku hanya harus membayar denda. Tatsuya terlihat ingin memenggal kepalaku saat ia tahu."

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Ah, tidak terima kasih," Kagami sedikit malu Akashi mengetahuinya. Murasakibara juga pasti memberi tahu Akashi dan Kuroko, yang akan memberi tahu Kise walau ia tengah berada 36.000 kaki di atas mereka dan Aomine mungkin memberi tahu Momoi, yang lalu memberi tahu si dokter yang sibuk, Midorima. Ia ingin tepuk tangan atas _loyalitas_ mereka.

Dibandingkan dengannya, ia hanya mengontak Tatsuya empat kali, Alex setidaknya sebulan sekali—Alex masih suka meng-ibui-nya—selama dia kuliah di L.A. dan kerja di New York. Sementara mereka, walau salah satu pindah ke Korea pun mungkin mereka akan tetap menghubungi satu sama lain.

"Oh, kau tidak pernah mengontak kita," tunjuk Akashi sembari tersenyum tenang, sementara wajah Taiga merah seperti anak kecil ketahuan mengambil permen.

"Heh, aku… sibuk dan mengganti nomorku," ia memotong lasagnanya gugup lalu mengganti topik, "lalu, bagaimana denganmu? CEO pasti kerjanya sibuk."

Akashi menyesapkan kopinya, "Tidak juga, tetapi aku kira waktu bermain shogi-ku berkurang. Walau… sepertinya aku bisa mengurusinya, lebih mengharapkan aku bisa membagi waktu bertemu kalian."

Kagami diam-diam kagum. Akashi jauh lebih lembut sekarang. Ia ingat saat mereka latihan bersama dan ia begitu perhatian dengan kesehatan mereka, ia juga mulai terbuka. Waktu dan umur membuatnya lebih bijak. Kagami suka Seijuurou yang sekarang.

Akashi menyuapi lagi pasta salmon sembari—jika Taiga tidak tahu lebih—tersenyum bercanda. "Yang lebih aku penasaran, apa kau sudah melihat siapa-siapa?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak membuatnya malu, lebih seperti beban jika Seijuurou yang menanyakannya. Jika orang-orang _terdekat_ menanyakannya. Ia menggeleng, "tidak. Aku, eh… putus dengan pacarku sebelum berangkat ke Jepang."

Seijuurou menaikkan satu alis, "oh, maafkan. Tetapi…" ia berhenti, "…enggak."

Taiga mengerutkan alisnya, "kenapa?"

Seijuurou menggelengkan kepala, "tidak. Aku juga dengar kau bertemu Aomine?" Taiga mengangguk, "bagaimana kalian?"

Taiga menekuk alis bercabangnya bingung, "baik saja…?" jawabnya ragu. "Walau dia masih tetap sama, aku baru tahu kantor polisinya di sekitar Akihabara. Kita jadi sering bertemu." Walau _sering_ lebih tepatnya seperti _terus mengganggunya_.

Akashi tersenyum puas, ia mengambil serbet untuk mengelap bibirnya, membalikkan garpu dan pisaunya. "Ah, berarti kau tidak harus khawatir dengan mencari hubungan dalam waktu terdekat ini."

"Maaf…?" Taiga sepertinya mengerti maksud Akashi, ia memerah. Dia tidak benar-benar mengindikasi… "oh, Bukan! Maksudku 'baik' karena setidaknya aku tidak bertengkar dengannya setelah bertemu kembali—oh, ayolah, Akashi. Aku dengan Aomine? _Tidak mungkin_."

Akashi hanya tersenyum lebar, "kau terlihat pesimis, Kagami, tetapi kalau kau mau bilang saja. Aomine bisa butuh sedikit romansa. Dia selalu begitu _moody_ seperti anak kecil."

Mata Taiga melebar horor mendengar kata _romansa_ dan Akashi menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Tidak! Serius, Akashi. Kita hanya teman."

"Maaf, maaf, aku hanya bercanda," Kagami mengehela nafas lega, "oh, ya. Ada satu hal yang aku ingin tanyakan, walau aku tidak tahu kamu mau apa tidak. Tetapi aku ditugaskan untuk mencari seseorang dari bidang HRD untuk bekerja di Sapporo."

"Sapporo?"

"Ya, di bawah Yoshida Corp. Aku pikir mungkin kau mau mempertimbangkan? Jika kau penasaran berapa gajinya, sekitar 13.081.000 yen per bulan—listrik, air, asuransi, semua kami tanggung. Tentu saja, silakan dipertimbangkan jika kau mau."

Apa Akashi malaikat? Kagami sebenarnya _ingin_ , dengan kesempatan besar seperti itu. Ia sangat bersyukur berteman dengan orang-orang yang mempunyai link bagus, walau semua terasa cepat. Tapi, Sapporo? Itu sangat jauh. "Akashi… tawarannya terdengar bagus sekali… tapi ini tiba-tiba sekali," Kagami tertawa gugup, "akan aku pikirkan, tentunya, bagaimana jika aku e-mail saja responnya?"

Akashi menyesap kopinya, mengangguk-angguk, "bisa. Aku juga siap mewawancara kapan saja," ia menghela nafas setelah menghabiskan kopinya, lalu menjabat tangannya, "semoga semua berjalan lancar, Kagami Taiga. Oh, dan kirim maafku ke Kuroko, kita sudah lama tidak makan malam bersama."

Kagami mengangguk, tersenyum lebar, "ya, tenang saja!" dan setelah mereka berpisah, Kagami merasa sebuah beban terangkat dari punggungnya, walau Akashi tidak membantunya langsung, tetapi tawaran itu adalah tawaran terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan. Ia ingin bertanya ke Tatsuya terlebih dahulu, mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik?

Sepulangnya dari kantornya, mobil polisi yang familiar beberapa hari ini bertengger di parkiran luar. Kagami bahkan tidak menghindar atau bertanya motif di balik itu. Saat a duduk menemukan Aomine memeriksa giginya di kaca spion, Kagami dilanda perasaan baru:—dan itu membuatnya begitu kesal kepada dirinya sendiri—ia mulai ragu untuk menerima tawaran Akashi.

.

Sejak kapan Aomine menyukainya?

Aomine ingat saat itu, lebih tepatnya kelas tiga, semester dua. Bermain two-on-two bersama Kise, Tetsu, dan Kagami seperti yang mereka lakukan, kadang bersama Midorima dan Takao, dan kadang Satsuki menonton. Mereka _berteman_ sekarang, seberapa kali Aomine menghindar karena gengsi kepada _Bakagami_.

Mereka bermain di lapangan antara Maji Burger dan Seven Eleven, pertandingan pertama, di luar Vorpal Sword, dimana Aomine dan Kagami satu tim. Mereka menang dengan skor 21, yang kalah harus membelikan minum.

Semenit setelah siluet Kise dan Kuoko menghilang, Kagami mendekatinya. Tersenyum lebar, ekspresi semangat yang belum pernah ditujukan kepadanya. Aomine tidak bergerak dari duduknya bahkan saat senyuman itu membuatnya jengah.

"Hey," Kagami memulai, dengan canggung duduk di sebelahnya, "boleh mengobrol sebentar?"

Aomine membuka mulutnya bingung, ia memilih menjadi sarkastis seperti yang ia selalu lakukan. "Eh… bukannya ini lagi?"

Dengusan tawa yang Kagami beri membuat Aomine semakin bingung. Kagami menoleh ke arahnya, baru kali ini Aomine benar-benar menatap kedua lensa marun itu. "Tch, terserah—omong-omong, aku ada tawaran," ia memulai pembicaraan, "Kagetora-san memberi tahuku dia kenal seseorang yang mensponsori beasiswa olahraga ke sekolah atlet, dan orang ini berkata: kirimkan dua nama yang mau mendapat beasiswa ini. Dia memanggilku dan… kau tahu, kan, konklusinya?"

Aomine menganga, karena ini sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan. Ia bukan seseorang yang peduli tetek-bengek seperti itu walau ia suka basket, "kau mau aku menjadi salah satunya?"

Kagami mengangguk, "aku ingin mengajak Kuroko tetapi ia ingin kuliah di Keio, ia mengusul namamu. Apa kau sudah ada universitas pilihan?"

 _Tidak._ Dan orang tuanya cukup membebaskannya dalam memilih, "tidak, dapat beasiswa boleh juga."

Kagami terdiam, sepertinya sedikit terkejut, "oh, bagus." Ia lalu tersenyum, kembali mengejutkan Aomine, "biar aku jelaskan lebih lagi tentang beasiswa ini, kau harus bersyukur aku mengajakmu."

Aomine mendengar, tetapi pikirannya tidak memperhatikan. Tidak terlalu, ia lebih sadar dengan beberapa penemuan baru. Betapa kaku cara Kagami berbicara, tiga tahun belum cukup melugaskan bahasa Jepangnya atau suara Kagami, sebuah bariton lembut yang enak didengar saat ia berbicara serius, bukan geraman yang sering ia bunyikan saat mereka berdebat.

Aomine memperhatikan bibir tipis merah muda itu bergerak membicarakan tentang 'full-fund bukan half-fund, Aomine dengarkan aku', hidungnya yang mancung dan ramping di antara tulang hidung yang tinggi—"jadi?"

"…ha?" Aomine menaikkan satu alis dengan malas. Pasti wajahnya menyebalkan.

Kagami merengut kesal, yang dibalas dengan wajah datar Aomine, tetapi kali ini Kagami tidak marah, ia malah terlihat geli dan… ia tertawa dan suaranya _aneh_. Mungkin ia terlalu senang dengan ide beasiswa ini sampai ia tidak marah, "kau benar-benar tidak mendengarkan, ya? Dasaar…"

Aomine berdecak, menunjukkan wajah tidak suka walau hanya tawa itu yang ia pikirkan. Ada sesuatu di tawa Kagami Taiga, melodik dan ajek seperti ombak. Apa itu masuk akal? Ia tidak tahu, jadi ia berkata, "kau berbicara soal tawaran beasiswa dibayar penuh, jadi kita harus benar-benar membuat performa yang bagus. Aku tidak perlu diingatkan untuk _bagus_."

"Terserah."

Aomine hanya melambai tangannya, "ya, ya… mulai sadar aku jauh lebih bagus darimu sehingga mengajakku?"

"Mulai sadar kamu masih sama menyebalkannya seperti dulu," balas Kagami memutar bola matanya.

"Akui saja, Kagami. Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku," dan ia membiarkan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil, tertular senyuman khas Kagami.

"Itu slogan paling bodoh yang aku dengar," Kagami bersedekap kesal, "pemain becus tidak akan membatalkan one-on-one sampai sepuluh kali, brengsek. Kita selalu menunggu sejam lebih!"

 _Ia menghitung berapa kali ia absen?_ "Tch, aku sudah bilang, poles dulu sebelum kau benar-benar bisa mengalahkanku. Mungkin saat kita mengalahkan Jabberwock… eh, kau mulai membaik _sedikit."_

"Kurang ajar," rutuk Kagami, tetapi Kagami hanya meninju bahunya ringan, gestur ramah. Ia menggigit bibir lalu bangkit, "terima kasih, Aomine," dan Taiga tersenyum lembut kepadanya, mata setengah tertutup. Aomine merasa gelitik hangat di dasar perutnya, tetapi tubuhnya mematung. Ia berharap wajahnya tidak terlihat begitu terkejut.

"Ini mimpiku untuk sampai nasional. Jadi, kau benar-benar membantu."

Ia mendengar dirinya sendiri berkata "ya, terserah…" tetapi pendengaranya penuh oleh suara nadinya yang berpacu. Dan saat Kise dan Kuroko kembali, senyuman itu ia setel berkali-kali.

(Setelah itu kehidupan mereka membaur, saling toleransi. Ia belajar banyak, tentang mengapa Kagami hidup sendiri. Tentang cerita dibalik cincin yang menggelantung di lehernya. Tentang ibunya. Tentang sifatnya yang tidak bisa menolak, selalu memberinya makan dan membiarkannya menghabisi air hangat apartemennya setelah one-on-one. Tentang saat ia selalu dengan semangatnya memberi berita dari Kagetora-san, wajahnya berseri dan senyumnya lebar.

Ia selalu melihat Kagami sebagai invidu yang unik, tetapi ia tidak tahu ia setertarik ini.)

.

Aomine tengah berada di tengah ruang tamu, mengerucut di sofa hitam yang kecil dan menunduk mencoba menghilang dari penglihatan Taiga dan ayahnya. Keduanya beradu teriak di dapur walau ia tidak ingat secara konkrit apa yang Taiga katakan sehingga ayahnya naik pitam.

"Tidak! Aku sudah dapat beasiswa itu dan _kita_ sudah berjanji akan mengambilnya! Kau tidak bisa mengubah tiba-tiba!"

"Tapi aku sudah daftarkan kamu di sana! Kita akan kembali ke Los Angeles dan itu kesempatan akhir!"

" _You promise me that if I can work this out then you'd let me! I want this so bad and you know it, dad! I have to start over again!"_

" _I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU!"_

Aomine tersentak mendengar suara Kagami-san, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Taiga menghela nafas kesal, "Kau tidak pernah ada untukku…" desisnya.

"Kau harus masuk universitas, Taiga. Tidak ada bantah! Ayah sudah siapkan pekerjaan untukmu di perusahaan ayah, mengapa kau tidak ambil kesempatan itu?!"

"Hah?! Tapi aku bisa sukses selain dari bekerja di perusahaan!"

"Basket di Jepang itu tidak populer. Sudah, lebih baik ayah daftar NBA. Jika tidak, ayah tahu perusahaan ayah akan cepat menerimamu."

Taiga menggeram kesal, lalu dengan frustrasinya keluar apartemen sebelum ayahnya bisa merespon. Aomine segera bangkit, panik dan ia sebenarnya kesal dengan Kagami-san. Ia menggelengkan kepala, mendapati wajah Kagami-san pucat pasi. Tetapi pikirannya penuh oleh Taiga, Taiga, Taiga, dan ia segera mengejar temannya.

Ia menemukan Taiga di lapangan pertama mereka membicarakan rencananya, terduduk di bangku penonton sembari menatap langit. "Jangan pergi begitu saja…"

Kagami segera menoleh mendengar Aomine, berjalan kecil kearahnya. Aomine bisa melihat kedua mata temannya itu meredup, bahkan di bawah pancaran lampu sorot lapangan. Suara Taiga lesu, "…hey, Aomine."

Aomine tidak ingin menceramahinya, hanya duduk di sampingnya dengan pelan. Bangku yang ia duduki sangatlah dingin, ditambah angin malam Februari. Tetapi ia tidak peduli, bahkan saat ia melepas jaketnya dan menyerahkannya ke Kagami yang hanya dibalut kaus hitam favoritnya, si ceroboh. Kagami terlihat kaget, tetapi akhirnya mengambil, jari mereka bersentuhan, memberi perasaan gelitik.

"Terima kasih," tutur Taiga setengah berbisik. Ia menunduk saat ia memakai jaket biru gelapnya, bau khas Aomine memenuhi hidungnya.

"…Kau masih bisa mencoba NBA," Aomine mulai, ia menelan ludahnya gugup, "tidak ada bedanya dan kau mungkin punya kesempatan lebih besar, mengalahkan gap bahasa."

"…tidak tahu, Aomine. Tidak akan sama rasanya," gumam Kagami, melipat kedua lengannya sembari menekuk kakinya lebih dekat ke tubuhnya, angin malam bertiup di antara keduanya, tetapi Aomine menahan gigil yang memulai.

"Tetap bermain basket, itu sama."

Kagami menghela nafas, menopang dagunya, "Hhh… maafkan aku kau harus melihat itu semua. Aku harus membatali beasiswa itu." Mereka terdiam. Aomine merasa, jika ia bergerak, momen ini akan hancur dan ia harus kembali ke kenyataan. Sayang, ia sudah menantikan satu tim di JBA bersama Kagami. Lalu ia mungkin bisa menyatakan perasaannya…

"Aomine," Kagami memutar tubuhnya dan matanya menyala lagi, Aomine tidak pernah puas hanya beberapa detik menatapnya, "apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah ambil beasiswa itu. Dan aku akan masuk NBA, kau harus masuk JBA dan jika kau mau, daftar NBA saat umurmu 22, panggil aku saja. Intinya, apapun yang terjadi, _mimpi kita tidak boleh hanya sebatas mimpi._ Seklise yang aku katakan."

Aomine menarik nafas, memenuhi udara dingin di paru-parunya. Ia merasa luapan emosi yang Kagami pancarkan, jadi seperti ini? Ia tidak akan bermain dengannya dalam tim yang sama? Dipisah dua kontinen berbeda?

Saat itulah Aomine baru sadar: Ia hanya ingin bermain basket _dengan Kagami._

Ia ingin marah, walau seharusnya tidak. Bukankah ini yang seharusnya ia _butuhkan_? Masuk nasional dan sebagainya? Ia punya ini bukan yang ia _inginkan._ Tetapi meliihat wajah Kagami membuat lidahnya kelu untuk berargumen. Ia memajukan tubuhnya, menatap Kagami tepat di mata.

"Ya," suaranya bergetar. Ah, payah. Tetapi ia menelan ludah, melanjutkan, "Kagami, aku…" Aomine menatap Kagami, kali ini ia pandang lurus iris merah itu, tangkap perhatiannya, jaga ia jangan sampai lari. Jantungnya kembali berdesir dan ada rasa merinding, seperti ragu dan takut, pikiran-pikiran negatif membelenggu. _Ayo, katakan, bodoh! Beberapa hari lagi ia pergi!_

Ia menatap bibir Kagami, bibir yang ia selalu ia fantasikan, dari semenjak sore itu di lapangan yang sama. Ia berdeham, "—Aku… menganggapmu lebih dari teman—"

Ia melihat mata Kagami membesar, terkejut. Ia mendengar Taiga terkesiap, terdiam kaku. Setelah beberapa detik semuanya terasa berlebih bagi Aomine. Ia tertawa terbahak, hambar dan kering seperti dadanya sekarang. Otaknya sudah terlalu penuh emosi dan kenegatifan.

"Apa sih, lihat wajahmu! Bercanda… mencairkan saja!" ia tidak berani menatap mata Kagami, terlihat begitu bingung dan kecewa… ia terlihat sakit hati, seperti saat ayahnya membentaknya tadi. Sebelum Taiga bisa berkata-kata, sebuah mobil mengklakson keduanya, membuat mereka terkejut. Ayah Kagami datang, memanggilnnya dan memohonnya untuk pulang.

Aomine merasa dalam ambang setengah sadar, ia hanya terdiam dan mengangguk otomatis saat Kagami-san meminta maaf kepadanya, membawa Taiga pergi dengan mobilnya.

Ia mengetuk rumah Momoi, wajah murung dan mata tidak fokus, tanpa basa-basi memeluk Satsuki yang tengah telungkup di kasurnya. Ia membiarkan Satsuki menyuarakan kekhawatirannya dan menaruh kepalanya di pahanya, tubuh besarnya melingkar seperti bocah yang haus afeksi.

Satsuki mengelus kepalanya seperti yang sering ia lakukan saat mereka masih lima tahun. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan dingin menusuk di ulu hatinya dan dada terasa seperti dicengkram kencang.

.

"Kau mau cari masalah?! Seperti itu, berengsek? Mentang-mentang kau anggota Kiseki no Sedai?" pemuda dari Sendai itu mendorongnya, ia benci orang-orang sombong ini. Merasa elit-elit basket yang terpilih. Anak mama dari sekolah prestigius yang mahal.

Ia tidak bisa bermain tim, oke? Mengapa mereka tidak mengerti? Ia hanya cocok dengan orang-orang tertentu. Daiki tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelah buku-buku jari Daiki menghantam hidungnya, suara retak itu memuaskan di telinganya.

" _Aomine Daiki!_ Apa kau sudah lupa apa yang saya bilang?! Permainan tim—"

"Salah siapa mereka begitu lambat! Aku tidak bisa bermain jika mereka menghambatku."

Ia tidak mendapat peringatan lagi, momen setelah itu ia diusir pergi, suspensi karena membentak pelatihnya dan hampir bertengkar dengan salah satu " _pemain terbaik mereka"._ Tch, ia sudah muak. Ia pergi dari gymnasium sekolah barunya, menyambar jaket yang ia selalu pakai. Ia tidak peduli saat Satsuki atau Tetsu atau Akashi menceramahinya nanti, _ia pindah._

(Midorima menyebutnya bergantung. Tetsu menyebutnya manja dan Aomine tahu mereka benar. Ia butuh seseorang yang mengingatnya bahwa ada janji yang harus ia penuhi, tetapi jarak dan hati marah membuat semuanya susah.)

ia cengkram jaketnya, mengingatkannya pada Kagami dan hari-hari menyakitkan sebelum Kagami berangkat.

 _Semua orang mengantar Kagami pergi di bandara, bahkan Murasakibara yang masih jauh di Akita. Momoi sempat masuk ke kamarnya, ia pura-pura tidur saat Satsuki menggumam sudah menyiapkan baju perginya jika ia berubah pikiran._

 _Ia kembali tertidur sampai Satsuki kembali dengan sebuah jaket—jaket biru gelapnya saat malam itu ia berikan ke Taiga, baru dikembalikan saat ia pergi—dengan sebuah surat kecil._

'Sampai bertemu lagi di lapangan. Susul aku di NBA saat kau berumur 22.'

Sayangnya itu janji yang ia gagal tepati.

(Aomine terus mencoba mengontak Kagami, bahkan sampai ia masuk ke akademi kepolisian. Ia berhenti sekitar setahun kemudian.

Sementara Kagami, ia mengganti _smartphone_ dan nomornya, otomatis memutus kontak dengan siapapu di Jepang selain Tatsuya, Alex, dan ayahnya. 'Mengganti ponsel' adalah alasan sekedarnya, walau sebenarnya,

Ia merasa sangat malu. Berkali-kali ia mencoba tetapi tidak ada tim yang memasukinya ke draft, semuanya menemukan pemain yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Kadang ia mendengar Aomine berkata ia bekerja kurang keras, belum bisa mengalahkannya, dan ia tidak sanggup menerima telepon Aomine, takut dengan topik yang akan diungkit.

Ayahnya sangat ingin ia bekerja di perusahaannya, ia harus pindah ke New York. Ia mendapat kesempatan sebelumnya, tetapi ia menggagalkan. Ia tidak berniat mengontak Kuroko atau Kise atau Midorima atau Takao atau senior-seniornya, siapa pun yang ia dekat. Aomine… bukan lagi sebuah pilihan.

ia tidak mau Aomine tahu ia tidak berhasil lolos masuk National Basketball Association.)

.

Map untuk bosnya, cek. Laptop, cek. _Smartphone_ , cek. _Kembali ke rutinitas dulu. Statis, stabil… bosan._ Ia menghela nafas, menyesuaikan dasinya, matanya memandang hampa refleksinya. _Apa menu kopi di kantor kali ini berubah, ya? Paling, tidak—_

" _KHOOOHKK…. Chuh! BHOKK…!"_ sebuah suara air keran, suara air menampar keramik menggema apartemen… Kagami bisa mendengus _api_. Baru juga pagi.

Kagami tidak harus membalik badan untuk memberi tatapan jijik pada pria yang baru saja selesai mandi—telanjang dada dengan handuk di leher, segar setelah mandi—bahkan bayangan tangannya mencengkram dasinya dapat Aomine lihat sembari ia menyeringai puas. "Heh, aku habiskan sampomu."

Kagami melirik jam agar ia tidak menyepat sumpah ke figur di belakangnya, 06:35. Ia masih ada banyak waktu untuk menyiapkan barangnya, mungkin bersinggah ke café kakaknya untuk membeli sarapan dan melihat apa ia masih ingin memenggalnya atau tidak.

Malam sebelumnya, Aomine datang. Tidak ada badai atau gempa, dengan alasan ingin mengungsi _seminggu_ karena ada sebuah tugas sekitar Arakawa. _Bullshit._

Kagami masuk ke dapurnya untuk menyiapkan kopi (karena jelas-jelas ia butuh kopi untuk menghilangi migrain setiap melihat Aomine). "Kopi…" gumamnya mencari di balik rak, ia ingat masih sisa satu saset, ia harus membeli lagi pulang kantor. "Kemana kopinya?" ia bergumam lebih keras.

 _Slurp…_ "ah…"

Kagami dengan cepat berbalik, mendapati Aomine menaiki satu kaki ke atas meja dan meminum dari gelas favoritnya—"AOMINE…!" ia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, beraninya orang ini. Ia kehilangan selera untuk sarapan. Ia memijit pelipisnya, mengatur nafas sembari berhitung. Ia harus membeli bola remas seperti bosnya. "Aku sangat benci kamu…" desisnya.

Aomine merengut, "maaf, aku belikan selagi kita berangkat," ia berhenti meminum sembari menatap Kagami seakan ia alien saat Kagami hanya mendecih. "Tch… segitu tergantungnya kau dengan kopi?"

Mata Kagami memicing, ia berbalik mencari teh, ia bahkan tidak ingat ia membelinya. Tetapi semoga saja. "Oh, dan kau tidak, brengsek?" gumamnya lelah. _Hipokrit,_ pikir Kagami. Ia menemukan sekotak, sudah kadalauarsa. Ia harus memperhatikan jika ia membeli, baru juga sebulan.

Aomine meluruskan duduknya dan menurunkan kakinya. Ia meletakkan gelas dan menyodorkannya ke Kagami. "Ini, belum aku habiskan."

Kagami membalas dengan tatapan terjijiknya, "siapa yang mau bekasmu?! Biarkan. Aku bisa beli yang instan. Tch, penghancur pagi saja."

"Berhenti keras kepala—" Aomine berdiri, tidak terima, dan membawa kopi itu ke arahnya. Kagami panik, jika kopi itu tumpah ke bajunya,—ia _bersumpah—_ akan ada pertumpahan darah pagi ini.

Kagami merapat ke dinding dan mendapati ujung kopi nyaris keluar dari bibir mug, "Aomine! Hey, bodoh! Nanti tumpah—"

"Maka dari itu—"Aomine _menjepit kedua pipinya,_ "—turuti saja—"Taiga memejam mata saat ia dipaksa membuka mulutnya, lidahnya mengecap cairan hangat.

Kagami otomatis menangkup sisa kopi yang meleleh di dagunya dan menelan setegup penuh. Dia tidak percaya ini, pipinya merah malu dan ia segera menyeka bibir dan dagunya dengan serbet. "Aku tidak percaya ini, tidak tahu istilah 'jaga jarak'?!"

Aomine memutar matanya seakan itu hal terkonyol, "nih," dengan kasualnya Aomine memberi mug itu, yang Kagami dorong balik dengan kesal.

"Habiskan."

Pagi itu Kagami mengacanginya. Ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka dalam diam, bahkan saat Aomine menggoda tumpukan roti bakar yang tinggi dan perutnya yang karet. Sampai ia keluar dari apartemennya, Aomine menawarkan untuk mengantarnya dengan motornya, tetapi Kagami hanya menolak dengan singkat.

Ia tidak benar-benar marah, gengsinya menahannya untuk tetap bertingkah seperti gadis remaja, seberapa menjijikkan analogi itu. Di antara periode sebelum istirahat makan siang, Mari-san membawakan sebuah paket. Sebuah _take-away_. Matanya terbelalak melihat logo dari restoran mahal.

"Ini dari seorang polisi. Katanya ia ingin minta maaf atau apa. Pacarmu, Taiga?" Mari bertanya dengan wajah nafsu gosipnya, Kagami merengut bingung.

"Aku belum punya pacar. Ini…" ia mengeluarkan dan menemukan satu paket bento beserta kopi, ia baru saja akan membelinya di konbini terdekat. Tetapi bento ini dimasak di sebuah restoran mahal dan masih hangat, tidak dingin dan instan seperti yang ia beli dengan harga hanya 250 yen. Ia menegup liur lapar, "ini terlihat mahal."

Mari menepuk punggungnya simpatik, "bersyukurlah. Polisi itu juga tampan. Jika dia bukan pacarmu, aku minta nomornya, Taiga!" serunya membalikkan tubuh. Taiga segera menyanggahnya,

"Apa dia menyebut namanya?"

Mari menaikkan alisnya, "kau benar tidak tahu apa-apa? Kalau tidak salah, Aomine Daiki," ada iri di wajahnya, dan sebuah ide buruk. "Kau beruntung juga," gumam Mari konspiratif. Kagami hanya menghela nafas melihat Mari pergi membuang muka, pasti dengan kesalah-pahaman yang akan menyebar di satu departemen. Siap-siap diledek dengan rumor tidak-tidak. Ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Lebih penting, ia tidak bisa berhenti merasa ringan. Beberapa rekan dari kubikel terdekat meliriknya dan ia tahu ia terlihat bodoh dengan ekspresi seperti itu, senyum aneh dan wajah berseri.

.

' _Sudah dapat bento sama kopinya? Berhenti ngambek kayak wanita, Bakagami.' – 11.30 (read)_

' _Ya Tuhan, kau membajak HP-ku dan meng-add id-mu?! Sumpah, Aomine!' – 11.32_

' _Thx. Ini terlalu mahal, Aomine.' – 11.32_

' _Aku akan menginap di apartemenmu seminggu, siapa tahu kau membutuhkan bantuan_ roomie- _mu suatu saat.' – 11.33 (read)_

' _Setidaknya kau bisa bilang seperti orang normal daripada membajaknya!' – 11.33_

' _Aku melihat foto telanjangmu btw' – 11.34 (read)_

' _FOTO APA?!' – 11.34_

' _Bercanda… kau yang tahu. Apa kau benar-benar menyimpannya? Aku mau jika ada.' – 11.34 (read)_

' _KAU MELECEHKANKU? AHOMINE, AKU BISA ADUKAN!' – 11.35_

' _BERCANDA haha' – 11.35_

' _Kagami? Jangan end chat begitu saja!' – 12.00_

' _Kampret' – 13.00_

 _._

 _Tttrrrttt…_

"Sebentaar…"

Sabtu begitu Kagami nantikan setelah 'bencana' seminggu ini. Ia tidak pernah merasa begitu lelah dan sudah lama setelah ia benar-benar memasak. Aomine pagi itu menjadi sedikit berbakti, membelikannya bahan-bahan makanan secara patungan. Atau sebenarnya memang ia hanya ingin Kagami masak teriyaki saja.

Ia mengelap tangannya dengan serbet dan berlari ke pintu, membuka pintu dan menyambut Kuroko—"heei… Kuroko, baru saja aku selesai masak…" matanya menangkap buntalan kecil bermata kastanye dan rambut coklat bersembunyi di belakang sahabatnya, "uh…"

Kuroko memutar bola matanya, "ini anak Ogiwara-kun… dititipkan kepadaku."

Kagami mengerutkan alisnya semakin bingung, _bukannya Kuroko bersama Ogiwara, tetapi kenapa ada anak kecil…?_ Lalu ia ingat ucapan suatu makan siang dengan seorang CEO perusahaan minyak—Oh. "Oke. Sesaat aku kira kamu hamil tanpa sepengetahuanku."

Kuroko memberi ekspresi paling 'kau bercanda, kan?'-nya. "Berhenti menganggap aku dan Ogiwara-kun ada sesuatu," bisiknya sembari menggiring bocah balita itu untuk masuk ke apartemennya. "Apa maksud Kagami-kun tentang Aomine-kun menginap?""

Kagami membuat suara frustasi sembari menutup pintunya, "ugh, seperti yang aku katakan kemarin. Duduk saja, Kuroko, maaf sekali aku minta bantuanmu. Aku pusing mengurusi semua berkas-berkas ini."

Kuroko segera menyerahkan map dari tas ranselnya, semua berkas kebijakan asuransi dari kepemilikan, pengemudi, dan sebagainya. "Jadi, jika anda menggunakan mobil orang lain, Kagami-kun harus mengopi ulasan mengenai peminjaman mobil atas nama Murasakibara-kun—"

"Sudah aku kerjakan semalam."

"Bagus, dan setelahnya Ogiwara-kun akan mengurusinya, Kagami-kun tenang saja. Toshio, sapa Kagami-san dulu," ucap Kuroko lembut, kepada balita yang mirip ayahnya menempel sisinya, memperhatikan Kagami dengan penasaran.

"Pagi, namaku Ogiwara Toshio." Tangan kecil mengulur meminta dijabat.

Beruntung Kuroko sering mengajaknya saat ia part time di daycare terdekat, ia—walau masih canggung—tahu sedikit bagaimana menghadapi anak kecil. "Hey, aku Kagami Taiga," melembutkan suaranya dan menjabat tangan kecil itu. Tangannya sangat lebar dibanding tangan mungilnya, Toshio terlihat kagum.

Kuroko mengelus kepala Toshio dan Toshio membalas dengan senyuman giginya yang hanya empat. "Kagami-kun… dimana Aomine-kun?"

Kagami yang sedang memeriksa ulasannya hanya bergumam, "lagi mandi, tadi pagi ia langsung membeli barang belanjaan setelah lari pagi." Matanya menyusuri paragraf. "Kuroko, kalian mau ikut sarapan?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab segera, membuat Kagami mendongak. Ia mendapati sahabatnya tengah tersenyum sembari memainkan rambut Toshio, "Ah… Kagami-kun lebih ceria sekarang."

"Haah…?" ia ingin tertawa mendengar pernyataan menggelikan itu, "pusing mengurusi ini membuatku ceria? Kuroko, kau harus ikut sarapan."

Kuroko menutup matanya seperti ia tertawa, "Aomine-kun juga lebih ceria," ia memberi tatapan lembut yang walau itu terdengar manis, Kagami masih menatap horor, "aku sebenarnya benar-benar bersyukur pagi itu Kagami-kun merusak mobil Murasakibara-kun. Jika tidak, kalian tidak akan bertemu dan—"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan selanjutnya—stop," Kagami menggigit bibir saat nadanya mengeras. Ia mencoba melembutkan ekspresinya, ia menyunggingkan senyum, "kita teman, seperti biasa. Ia hanya butuh tumpangan tidak berarti langsung ada semacam cerita fiksi diantara kita."

"Tetapi berarti kau sudah mendapat _teman_ yang tepat."

"Teman yang tepat menambah ceri dari sundae bencanaku. Ya, benar," ia mendengus, "Entahlah, Kuroko. Bosku semakin menyebalkan semenjak kejadian itu."

Kuroko menaut alisnya simpatik, "iya? Kau harus melakukan sesuatu mengenai itu, Kagami-kun. Akashi-kun menceritakan tentang tawaran ke Sapporo, apa… kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau Aomine-kun tahu…"

"…Aku tidak akan mengambilnya sepertinya—"

"—Kagami! Sudah selesai Teriyakiku? Ah, lapar juga setelah lari!" panjang umur, sang topik pembicaraan datang tanpa busana, berjalan dengan kaki becek ke dapur dan merombak kulkas murahan Kagami, sepertinya mencari kudapan yang bisa dimakan.

Aomine memutar badan bingung, mendapati Kagami tidak duduk sendirian, tetapi dengan seorang tamu yang sangat familiar, tengah menatapnya kesal, dan seorang anak kecil yang tengah ditutup matanya.

"Hihihi… sosisnya," kikik Toshio memecahkan suasana, Kagami membuang muka sembari mengusap wajahnya kesal. Sementara Aomine merinding melihat tatapan membunuh Kuroko.

"Uh, Tetsu…" Aomine menutup selangkangannya dengan sekantung keripik kentang.

" _Teman_ , Kuroko, seperti ini yang aku butuhkan?" Kali ini Kuroko menghela nafas setuju ia salah. Aomine yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya merengut.

Setelah Toshio dan Kuroko sarapan dan pulang—setelah menceramahi Aomine, Kagami sangat menikmatinya. Aomine juga cepat berteman baik dengan Toshio, yang menurut Kagami sesuatu yang menawan, walau ia tidak akui—mereka terduduk di sofa, bingung ingin melakukan apa.

"Kagami/Aomine."

Wow. Cangguuung… kedua pasang mata saling bertaut, seakan saling bertanya 'kamu dulu apa aku dulu?' lalu Aomine membuka mulutnya perlahan, "Kagami aku ingin meminjam laptopmu, kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Kagami mengerjap, matanya tidak ingin lepas dari wajah Aomine. Jarak mereka cukup dekat dan jelas untuknya melihat setiap garis umur, mata almond-nya yang mirip dengan kucing, alisnya yang rapi dan menukik, hidungnya yang mancung. _Sejak kapan aku menganggapnya atraktif?_

"Ya, ambil saja, ada di kamar."

Aomine tersenyum dan otak Kagami korslet. Aomine menggumamkan terima kasih sebelum bangkit sementara jari Kagami berkedut gatal, seakan ingin menyambar kerah Aomine untuk— _aku kenapa?_ Pertanyaan panik itu terbersit.

Ia… tidak bisa disalahkan, Aomine tercium seperti sabun mandinya dan memakai kausnya, makan bersama dan tidur di apartemennya, seperti dulu. Ia sudah memilih, ia _harus_ mendapatkannya kembali.

.

"Apa itu?"

Aomine bisa melihat guratan di dahi Kagami yang berkurang, iris burgundy dengan santai mengikuti setiap kata di laptop yang Aomine letakkan di atas meja kopi. Ia terlihat dalam mood yang bagus, Aomine penasaran.

"Aku menemukan lima anak mencoba merusak derek pembangunan toko yang baru, dan harus aku tulis laporannya." Aomine menghembus rokoknya.

Kagami tertawa renyah, "mengapa?" Aomine suka mood ini, Kagami tersenyum tulus dan itu pertama ia lihat semenjak Kagami kembali ke jepang.

Aomine memajukan tubuhnya perlahan sampai mereka hanya dua jengkal. Samar-samar tercium bau deterjen bajunya dan mint dari mulut Kagami. Ia selalu bersih walau kadang berantakan. Mata Kagami fokus pada layar, dengan ini Aomine bisa memperhatikan setiap detail air mukanya. "kata mereka sebelumnya itu adalah lapangan bisbol mereka."

Kagami menaikkan satu alis, matanya melirik ke arahnya, "oh, ya? Wow, tumben. Biasanya mereka karena iseng atau apa. Tapi aku mengerti, jika dulu lapangan basket sebelah Maji dihilangkan…"

Aomine terkekeh. "ya, kau pasti, walau masih ada lapangan lain."

Kagami mendengus, "lapangan dekat apartemen? Tidak banyak." Matanya tertuju puntung diantara jarinya, "omong-omong… kau morokok, Aomine?"

"…jarang." Ia menghisap rokoknya dan merasa Kagami menilainya, membuatnya menghebus asap sedikit-sedikit. "Ah… bukankah kita semua? Sebagian besar, sih."

Kagami memundurkan tubuhnya saat asap menyentuh hidungnya, "aku tidak. Apa kau berhenti main?"

"Kau masih?"

Kagami menelengkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan ragu, "masih…"

Aomine tersenyum gurau, asap keluar dari sela bibirnya, "bagus, lah. Tetsu berkata kau sudah tidak main selama sebulan…"

Kagami menggigit bibir atasnya malu. _Gemas,_ pikir Aomine. "Aku hanya main sendiri, tidak sempat mengajaknya."

"Aku masih main, Kagami," Ia menarik secarik kertas bekas dan mengetuk kepala rokok di atasnya, "jika kau pikir merokok menghentikanku, kau salah besar." Ia memberi senyuman tersongongnya, membuat Kagami memutar matanya. "Yang bisa mengalahkanku…"

"…hanya aku?" Aomine menafaskan tawanya, mengepulkan rokoknya lebih keras dan menjepit hidung Kagami bercanda. Kagami berseru terkejut dan menepis tangannya. "Ugh, menyebalkan!"

Aomine menyengir puas sembari melihat Kagami pergi, pantatnya terbentuk setelah ia duduk. Tetapi setelah tubuh Kagami hilang di balik pintu kamar, Aomine segera menekan tab baru. Membuka e-mail. Kagami dengan naifnya membiarkan akun e-mailnya terbuka sementara Aomine membacanya satu-persatu. Ia berbincang dengan Akashi?

Ia membaca pesan mereka, merasakan tubuhnya dingin. _Tawaran di Sapporo? Kenapa tidak ia ambil segera?_ Pikirannya berkonflik antara ingin mencegah Kagami pergi, tetapi ia tahu ini kesempatan besar yang seharusnya ia ambil. _Si bodoh itu paling hanya ragu meninggalkan kakaknya. Aku tahu apa yang aku harus lakukan._ Ia lalu membuka pesan baru, untuk Akashi Seijuurou, berharap ia pintar meniru.

(Ada sesuatu di notesnya, sebuah rencana. Ia batalkan jika itu sebanding dengan membuatnya senang. _Ia tahu ia jatuh jauh sekali jika ia sudah berhenti egois._ )

 _._

"Apa maksudmu kau mengirim e-mail ke Akashi?!"

 _Ini bukan yang aku mau._ "Aku mencoba membantumu!"

"Ya kau buruk dalam menjalaninya!" Taiga mendobrak meja makan, cucian piring tak tersentuh.

"Kau mau aku minta maaf? Baik, maaf!" perut Aomine mual, mereka tidak seharusnya bertengkar setelah makan malam.

"Aku harus cepat minta maaf ke Akashi…" Taiga mendesis pada dirinya sendiri, menjambak rambutnya frustasi, "kau tahu, Aomine? Aku sudah _puas_ kau melakukan seperti ini. Aku bingung apa maumu, tetapi berhenti ikut campur."

"Oh, tenanglah! Kontak Akashi lagi, mudah!" Aomine bangkit dari sofa, "…lagi pula kau marah bukan hanya karena ini."

"…Apa maksudmu?"

Aomine tidak pernah sebenci ini melihat Kagami menghindari tatapannya, "entah! Kepadaku yang memilih masuk kepolisian daripada melanjutkan sekolah atlet? Kepada hidupmu sekarang? _Kegagalanmu?_ Semuanya?"

"Konyol. Tidak," tetapi Aomine _melihat_ mata Kagami yang bingung dan marah. "Aku sudah berhenti mengharap, kita masih muda sewaktu itu."

"Aku sudah." Aomine bersedekap, suaranya tegas, "berhenti mengharap maksudnya. Dan aku menikmati hidupku sekarang."

 _Tepat sasaran._ Kagami terdiam dan Aomine tahu pikirannya bekonflik. Aomine mendekati, tidak peduli saat Kagami melangkah mundur, "sementara kau tidak. Hidup acak-acakan hanya karena tidak lolos NBA. Aku tahu, _Taiga,_ kau pikir Tetsu tidak akan cerita sehari kau menginjak kaki di Jepang-?"

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya, Aomine…"

"Aku tahu tidak mendapatkan apa yang aku idamkan seperti apa, dan aku ingin mencoba lagi," Aomine mencengkram bahunya sampai membekas, _"_ kenapa kau menghilang waktu itu? Aku mencoba mengontakmu berkali-kali!"

Taiga menepis lengan Aomine, tangannya ia kepalkan sampai bukunya pucat, "…kau sendiri? Apa maksudmu malam itu kau bercanda? Tidak lucu," cekatnya merasakan matanya perih, "sudahlah, Aomine. Berhenti mengulang apa yang salah."

"…Oke. Ide bagus."

Aomine menyambar barang-barangnya dengan buta, "kita memang harus berhenti. Kita payah mengambil kesempatan." Kagami memucat saat Aomine berjalan ke pintu, "maaf aku bohong waktu itu. Sebenarnya, aku masih menganggapmu lebih dari teman."

.

Esoknya, Kagami menemukan jaket biru dongker Aomine di tumpukan baju kotornya dan nafasnya terasa sesak saat melihatnya. Ia tetap mencucinya, mengeluarkan isi kantungnya yang berisi struk belanjaan dan sebuah kertas robekan dari notes yang Aomine suka gunakan untuk bekerja. Tetapi kertas itu terlipat rapi, seperti akan disimpan atau… diberi ke seseorang. Kagami segera membukanya.

'Ingat untuk beritahu Kagami, malam ini malam terakhir untuk mengajaknya tinggal bersama.'

.

"Aomine pindah ke Setagaya?"

Opsir Imayoshi menaikkan satu alis, "Ia yang meminta," Ia memutar-mutari pulpen, "kau mau menitipkan itu saja?" sembari menunjuk jaket yang terlipat lapi di kedua tangan Kagami, terbungkus plastik.

Kagami berpikir cepat, menggigit bibirnya sembari berdecak. "Aku mau alamatnya, Imayoshi-san."

Imayoshi menahan senyum melihat tingkah ace dari Seirin—yang ia kagumi detirminasi dan kenaifannya—, ia diam-diam tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia tahu memberi informasi rekannya dilarang, tetapi ia percaya. "Tentu, punya kertas?"

Kagami menghela nafas lega, membiarkan Imayoshi menulis alamat Aomine walau ia tahu mungkin ia sedikit membandel, Imayoshi menyerahkan kertas itu dengan seringai khasnya. "Kalian benar-benar harus menyelesaikan _UST_ kalian, kalian bisa menjadi gosip satu stasiun."

"Imayoshi-san!"

Imayoshi-san memberi tahu Aomine baru pulang sekitar jam delapan, tetapi Kagmi tetap datang sejam sebelumnya. Ia tidak berhasil meminta kosbas apartemen Aomine untuk mengijinkannya masuk dan alternatif selanjutnya adalah ia harus menggunakan tangga darurat, a. k. a. menyelinap masuk.

Jendelanya tertutup, tentu saja, dan satu-satunya cara adalah untuk membobol kuncinya, Kagami menemukan besi bekas di sampah. Ia dengan jijiknya mencongkel bingkai jendela itu, mendesiskan 'yess…' saat jendela itu terbuka.

Kagami tidak tahu sampai kapan ia menunggu di dalam apartemen Aomine, lebih seperti sebuah kubik dengan kamar mandi, dapur, kasur, sofa, dan tv dalam satu ruangan, pintu masuk terpisah oleh sebuah lemari. Walau lebih lebar dari apartemennya, tetapi apartemen Aomine cukup sederhana. Ia mengecek kulkasnya, menemukan bahan-bahan nyaris kadaluarsa.

"Apa ia tidak bisa memasaknya? Lalu mengapa membelinya, si bodoh," gumamnya sembari mengeluarkan sisa bahan yang bisa dimakan dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Setelah masak, ia tertidur di atas sofa berbau khas Aomine. Lampu mati, stereo menyala.

.

Aomine tahu ada orang di apartemennya, karena saat ia membuka pintunya, ia mendengar stereonya mengalunkan lagu dengan volume yang rendah dan ada sebuah gundukan di sofanya. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa tetapi ia tetap menyiapkan senapannya. Sakelar lampu jauh dari garapannya. Ia mengitari sofanya pelan, tetapi matanya menangkap kuncung rambut berwarna marun—

"Oh, ya ampun, Kagami." Ia segera berjalan ke sakelar lampu dan menyalakannya. Saat ia mematikan stereonya, figur di balik selimut bergerak pelan.

"…Aomine?" suaranya serak dari tidur yang nyenyak.

Aomine menemukan jendelanya tercongkel. Sumpah, orang ini. Emosi bercampur aduk, ia tidak menyangka Kagami akan sejauh ini. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke lemari, menghadap si surai marun.

"Jam berapa…?" Kagami segera bangun, mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit berminyak.

"Jam sepuluh," jawab Aomine singkat, memberi tatapan dingin saat Kagami menengadah ke arahnya, berubah pucat pasi. "…mau menjelaskan kenapa bisa di sini?"

"Aomine aku…" tenggorakan Kagami terasa kering melihat Aomine menghindari matanya, "…Aomine, aku minta maaf."

"Kenapa?" tanya Aomine dingin.

"Aku yang salah, kau mencoba membantuku selama ini dan aku sadar malam itu kau ragu aku akan menolak. Aku seharusnya memberimu kesempatan, dan kau mencoba memperbaikinya, bahkan sekarang. Padahal aku dapat semua pesan kamu." Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya, "aku baca saat kau berkata kau keluar sekolah atlet itu."

"Kau tahu ini semua bukan soal basket, Kagami?" Suara Aomine meninggi dan Kagami tersentak, "sku tidak melihatmu hanya karena permainanmu!"

"Aku tahu, sekarang, bodoh! Sewaktu itu aku termakan pikiranku untuk sadar usahamu, bahkan melihatmu senang menjadi polisi membuaku marah, kenapa kau enak-enak sementara aku hidup seperti ini." Ia berharap tatapannya terlihat sungguh-sungguh, "Aomine… aku minta maaf."

Aomine terdiam, ekspresinya sulit dideduksi. Ia menghela nafas panjang, menunduk. "Tidak semudah itu..."

Kagami merasa ada gumpalan di kerongkongannya, membuatnya susah bernafas dan ia panik, ' _Aomine tidak akan memaafkannya_ ' terngiang terus-menerus, "aku… aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku… pantas mendapatkannya—" ia hampir terisak _,_ "—aku seharusnya pergi…" Kagami bangkit, bahunya merosot. "…aku sudah siapkan makan malam kalau lapar."

"Ah, oke, aku maafkan semuanya."

"…"

"…" Aomine balas menatap, tatapannya datar. "Kamu masak apa memangnya?"

 _Kurang ajar._ Kagami tersenyum kecut, bingung antara ia harus meninju orang di depannya atau memeluknya. "Aomine…"

"Hm?" kali ini Aomine tersenyum malas, Kagami tahu ia dijebak.

Kagami bangkit dan menggertakkan buku-buku jarinya, memberi senyuman gemas. "Kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya kau sekarang?"

"Aku? Tidak, sih, aku pikir kita akan makan malam, bukan?" mata predatori Aomine berkilat dan ia berjalan mendekat, Kagami memutar bola matanya, "balas dendam, Kagami."

"Psh… aktor gadungan," Ia mengacak pinggang. Pipinya memanas dan Aomine hanya tersenyum lebar sembari menghabisi jarak mereka, merasakan mata Kagami mencuri-curi melihat wajahnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aomine hanya menyentuh tulang pipi Kagami dengan lembut, matanya memperhatikan bibir tipis itu melembutkan cemberutnya. "Kau pikir itu semua hanya _acting_?" suaranya pelan dan penuh sayang, dengan jarak beberapa senti ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Taiga.

"Enggak, lah," bisik Kagami, kedua tangannya ia letakkan di kedua bahu Daiki. "Maaf…"

Aomine tidak berkata apa-apa, menggunakan jempolnya untuk mengangkat dagu lancip Taiga dan membuka bibir itu sedikit. Taiga menutup matanya saat Aomine mencium bibirnya, kelopaknya bergetar karena ia memaksa matanya terpejam. Bibir Aomine bergerak mengecupnya, membuat Taiga terkesiap.

Ia membuka mulutnya dan Aomine menjilatnya masuk sembari menahan kepala Taiga, tangan Taiga mencengkram kemeja Aomine. Penciumannya penuh bau kulit Aomine, sisa parfumnya, dan bau rokok, pinggulnya direngkuh dan bibir Aomine melumatnya. Aomine mendorongnya sampai ia rebahan di sofa, memperdalam ciuman…

"Ah, aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggu ini," suara Aomine bergetar di bibirnya, lalu turun membenamkan bibirnya ke tulang belikatnya. Nafas mereka tersengal dan Aomine membiarkan tubuhnya membebani tubuh Taiga. "Ah… Kagami, malas bergerak…"

Aomine tersenyum saat Kagami tertawa dan mengelus helai biru dongker. "Berat, bodoh…" bisik Kagami, tidak benar-benar mendorong. Ia akhirnya berhenti dan membiarkan Aomine mengisi ruang sempit di belakangnya, memaksa seperti hampir segala hal yang mereka lakukan. Tidak sempurna. Tetapi bukankah itu hubungan mereka?

.

Kagami sengaja berlari mengitari lapangan beberapa kali sebelum _slam-dunk_ setinggi mungkin sementara Daiki tersengal di bawahnya. Spektator mereka—anak-anak yang tinggal sekitar perumahan—bersorak, "Trik… kotor… Bakagami…"

Kagami tersenyum lebar melihat Aomine bermain payah kali ini, "mungkin…" ia berdecak saat Aomine menepis bola, melempar asal dan tetap masuk. "Setidaknya bukan paru-paruku yang kotor."

" _BUURRRNN_ …!"

Aomine berbalik ke spektatornya, memberi mereka jari manisnya—dibalas dengan sorakan seperti "Whaah, polisi macam apa!"—sampai Kagami tertawa terbahak-bahak, air mata menggantung di ujung matanya. Setelah reda, ia menyeka mata. "Ah, Aomine… aku baru ingat bosku ulang tahun," ia mendekati Aomine, "Aku ingin _resign_."

"…Bercanda," Aomine menyeringai, berpikir Kagami mencoba menakutinya. Kagami hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum menyesal. Aomine membuka mulutnya perlahan, kata-kata tak terbentuk tetapi wajahnya sangat terkejut, hanya bisa menatap horor Kagami yang mengangkat _smartphone_ -nya.

"Hey, bos, selamat ulang tahun… ya, um… aku keluar." Aomine mendengar teriakan dari seberang telepon, yang Kagami singkirkan dari telinganya. Setelah Kagami mematikan, semua spektator bersorak di latar, dan Kagami hanya menggedik bahu melihat Aomine masih mematung. "Tenang saja, Aomine, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

"…kau yakin?" Aomine bertanya skeptis, khawatir tertulis di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada salahnya," jawab Kagami ringan. Ia tahu risikonya, tetapi ia punya Aomine, teman-temannya… setidak realistis pernyataan itu. Tetapi nyatanya dulu ia hidup destruktif dan ia tidak mau lagi.

Matanya tanpa sengaja mendarat pada sebuah tempat dekat lapangan dan stasiun polisi Aomine bekerja, dan ia merasakan dorongan intuitif yang kuat untuk mencoba. "Aku sepertinya tahu aku akan pergi kemana setelah ini."

Aomine mengikuti tatapannya, terdiam sesaat lalu mendengus tawa, "hmm… bisa juga. Tentu saja kau harus tes EMT, dan lainnya tapi…" Aomine mendekati telinganya untuk berbisik, "aku percaya kamu."

Dan, hanya itu yang Kagami butuh.

' _Stasiun Pemadam Kebakaran Setagaya.'_

 _._

 _._

Finis.


End file.
